1. Field
The invention relates to providing accurate time and, more particularly, to providing accurate time that has been certified.
2. Background Information
In a variety of situations, particularly in connection with a computer or personal computer (PC), it is desirable to have an accurate measurement of the time of day, referred to hereinafter as the time. However, in environments in which computers and PCs are employed, difficulties may arise in attaining accurate measurements of the time. For example, if the PC power is down, this may affect the accurate measurement desired. Likewise, unscrupulous individuals may deliberately attempt to interfere with an accurate measurement of the time for one reason or another.
Typically, current solutions for attaining an accurate measurement of the time of day involve either a network connection or having power continually available. Unfortunately, both of these approaches are typically vulnerable to attack and, therefore, may not appropriately accommodate a wide variety of computer and PC applications. A need, therefore, exists for another apparatus or technique for obtaining an accurate measurement of the time of day that reduces or avoids these disadvantages.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, an integrated circuit includes: a digital signature module coupled in the integrated circuit so as to receive a time of day signal string from a clock module and digitally sign the signal string.